


Mistaken

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Girl Next Door [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mistaken

Walking over to his place, you knocked on the door, a six pack of Corona in hand. After a moment, John opened the door, hair still wet and messy. You smiled up at him. “Hey.” Your cheeks were a light pink.

“Come on in. What kind of pizza do you like?” He asked, stepping aside.

“Whatever is fine with me.” You shrugged. “I’ll pay. You did just buy my damn transmission.”

He chuckled. “No, I asked you over, I pay.” He grinned.

Half way through the movie you were watching, there was a knock at the door, making him glance over. “I’ll be right back. You can keep watching.” He smiled, moving his arm out from behind you. You nodded, your eyes going back to the television.

John’s bare feet didn’t make a noise on the floor, and you only knew he reached the door when you heard it open. “Hey, Dad.” It was Dean. “Me and Sammy are heading out for drinks. He just won the big case and we wanted to celebrate.”

Hearing that, you got up, setting your beer down. “John?” He looked over his shoulder at you. You gave him a smile. “Go on. Sounds like a big night.”

“Why don’t you come with us?” Dean smirked.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry, Dean, but drinking with you on a Saturday night really isn’t something I _ever _planned to do.” You shrugged, leaning on the door frame.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Alrighty, then. So, you coming, Dad?”

You walked over and kissed John on the cheek. “You can make it up to me by coming over for lunch tomorrow. I’ll make burgers.” You smiled.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Have a good night.” He watched you walk away, a smile on his face.

“Really, Dad? _Bones_?” Dean asked.

“Bones?”

“Yeah, that lanky little thing? You remember what she was like? I mean, _come on_.”

John rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right out.”

* * *

You had heard what Dean had said, and how it had no effect on John. Sighing, you walked into your house, shutting the door behind you. Hopefully some sleep would clear your mind. It didn’t mean anything, right?

After quickly cleaning up, you showered and got ready for bed. The shower helped a bit already.

* * *

The next day, John knocked on your door around noon. “Hey.” You smiled, letting him in. “Did you have fun last night?” Shutting the door, you glanced up at him. You spotted a hickey on his neck. It shouldn’t have bothered you, but it stung a little. You had thought last night to be something of a date.

He smiled. “I did, sweetheart. Sam was _really _excited. It was a big case.” You could tell he was proud.

“Well, um, if you want, you can make yourself comfortable in the living room, the burgers shouldn’t take that long.” You gave him a small smile and made your way to the kitchen.

His footsteps followed you. “I think I’d much rather spend my time with a pretty lady.”


End file.
